


These Games We Play

by toomanynames



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, blowjob under the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanynames/pseuds/toomanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick tests Renard's composure while he meets with the Mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this kink meme prompt.](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/3689.html?thread=1879401#cmt1879401)

They play games like this all the time, see how much they can tease and provoke the other into losing control in public.

This is the first time they’ve ever done something so blatant, though.

Nick had come into Renard’s office minutes before his meeting with Mayor Adams, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Let’s try something new,” he’d said, looming over Renard.

“Let’s be more daring,” he’d whispered, sliding to his knees and crawling under the desk. He’d pulled Renard and his chair closer.

“Let’s see how in control you are when I’m sucking your cock,” Nick had breathed, unbuckling Renard’s belt and unfastening his pants.

And then he’d enveloped the head of Renard’s cock with his mouth right as Adams had walked through the door.

Ten minutes in, and Renard is hovering right on the edge, barely able to focus on what Adams is saying. To be honest, Renard couldn’t care less. He knows the state of his city and what needs to be done to keep it that way. The rest is all for show.

Nick suddenly surges forward, deep-throating Renard, who has to cough to avoid moaning loudly like he wants to. His knuckles are white from how hard his hands are clasped together on the desk.

It’s a good thing Adams is purely human. Nick’s dirty trick has Renard’s creature out full force, claws scraping the backs of his hands. It takes effort to push it back, when all he wants is to grab Nick’s head and hold him still, fuck his mouth until his jaw is sore, until his throat is raw and aching.

But Adams is blinking at him, asking him if he’s alright. Renard clears his throat, says he’s fine, continue what you were saying. He takes as deep of breaths as he can manage, trying not to let them hitch noticeably. Nick helps a little, rubbing Renard’s thighs soothingly, but he’s still sucking away, stroking his tongue along the underside of Renard’s cock, bobbing his head up and down.

Nick pulls off of his cock completely, and Renard tries hard not to whimper in protest. Adams continues to spew his concerns about the rising criminal activity, while Nick licks his way down Renard’s shaft and mouths at the base, applying the tiniest hint of teeth. Renard jumps.

Since getting together with Nick, Renard has come to understand that when Nick uses his teeth on Renard’s cock, it’s a warning. It could mean anything from “hey, stop pulling so hard on my hair,” to “don’t come yet,” to “I’m about to torture you in the best way.” Renard is going with the latter.

He shifts forward in his chair, bracing his forearms on the desk. He really hopes Adams finishes whatever it is he came here to say and leaves, because Renard isn’t sure how much longer he can keep this up.

Nick seems to have the best timing in the world, though, because as he nips his way back to the tip of Renard’s cock, Adams is wrapping up his spiel. As Nick flicks his tongue over the slit, Adams steps forward to shake Renard’s hand. Nick closes his lips around Renard’s cock and sucks hard, and Renard stares blankly at Adams’ hand for a few seconds before shaking it. He makes up some inane excuse for not standing and showing Adams out like he normally would – “I injured my knee the other day working on a case” – while Nick slides down his cock until the head is right on the cusp of being in his throat.

Right as Adams turns to go, Nick takes the rest of Renard’s length and swallows. Renard grunts, and then swiftly puts his fist in front of his mouth so he can bite his thumb without it looking conspicuous as Adams turns back around. He raises his eyebrows at Adams, biting down harder when Nick swallows again.

“By the way, they’re wanting a few police to attend the St. Jude’s charity event this Saturday –“

“I’ll be there,” Renard cuts Adams off, working to make the words come out naturally instead of strangled.

“Excellent,” Adams says, and finally, finally walks out the door, even going so far as to shut it behind him.

Not that Renard thinks that would have stopped him from pushing back from the desk and staring down at Nick with hungry, hungry eyes. Nick blinks innocently up at him as he pulls back, swirling his tongue around the head.

Renard relaxes back into his chair and slides a hand into Nick’s hair, rubbing his fingers against Nick’s scalp before grabbing hold. “C’mon, Nick,” he murmurs, bucking his hips a little.

Nick hums around him, and then pulls off again, the tease. “I wasn’t aware that I was stopping you from coming.”

“Oh no?” Renard raises an eyebrow at Nick’s smirking face. “I was under the impression you like it more the longer I have to wait.”

“Hmm, that is true. Maybe I should make you wait even longer, until tonight.” Nick grins at him, accompanying his words with a quick stroke up and back down Renard’s slick cock.

Renard narrows his eyes at Nick, tightening his hold in Nick’s hair and pulling him closer, leaning down to speak in his ear. “Ah, but you know what happens when I have to wait that long.”

Nick shivers and nods; Renard hears the click his throat makes as he swallows. He eases back, splaying his legs further apart. Nick looks at him from under his eyelashes, leaning forward to lick Renard from base to tip.

His breath hitches as Nick laps at the precome leaking from his cock. Nick moves forward, stopping just short of taking Renard back into his mouth, his lips hovering over the head. He looks up at Renard, holding his gaze as Nick opens wide and takes Renard to the root.

Renard gasps, hips shoving up. His creature rises to the surface again when he comes, snarling in pleasure at finally being able to let go. Nick hums again and pets his quivering stomach muscles, swallowing as Renard shoots down his throat.

It feels like he comes forever. Nick backs away to breathe, but keeps his mouth on Renard, drinking him down. He loosens his grip on Nick’s hair, cards his fingers through the strands.

Nick wraps his hand around Renard’s cock, stroking up as he pulls off, squeezing a few last drops onto his tongue. Renard lets out a heart-felt groan, his cock twitching in Nick’s grasp.

With a smug grin, Nick tucks him back into his pants, making him look presentable once again, and then climbs onto Renard’s lap, draping his arms over the back of the chair.

Renard raises his head enough to nip at Nick’s chin and then kiss him. He licks open Nick’s mouth and sucks his own flavor from Nick’s tongue. Nick sighs happily into the kiss, stroking his fingers over the nape of Renard’s neck and up into his hair.

“I have to go with you on Saturday, don’t I?” Nick mumbles against Renard’s lips.

“Mmm, yes. Until then, you can think about all the possible ways I can pay you back for this.” Renard grins at Nick, and then pulls him into another kiss.


End file.
